Starting a monk
You have meditated deeply during your young life and have chosen the path of a monk. Here you will read a short overview of some experiences during the first 10 to 20 levels, to give you an idea of how the class plays early on. There will also be info on what to look forward to as you get deep into leveling. If you're looking for more of an overview of the class's abilities, see the monk article. For more advanced topics, see the monk tactics. For a more general overview on starting out playing WoW, see the Newbie Guide. Introduction Primary attributes Race selection Leveling and End Game Level 1 - M Level M - 10 Level 10 - N Level N - 20 On Soloing and Grouping Soloing For the first 10 levels, the monk shouldn't have much trouble soloing up to two mobs at a time around your level. Monks have very different tactics depending on their spec, but in general they do most of their damage via melee, so that should be kept in mind when approaching different types of mobs. Brewmasters and Windwalkers should be able to tear up mobs at low level with little downtime and Mistweavers will be surprisingly tough since they can heal themselves through some fights that would kill non-healer monks. However, Mistweavers sacrifice DPS when they heal, so that will slow them down sometimes. Grouping Monk talents Useful Professions The monk can benefit directly and indirectly from many of the professions available. Primary Professions Gathering If you are beginning your first character, consider taking two gathering professions. Crafting professions rarely provide any useful items before the end-game, while taking gathering professions (and selling the proceeds on the Auction House) will provide you with a much-needed income as you level. Once you reach the level cap you will find gold much easier to come by, and can quickly power-level a crafting profession. ; : provides a bonus to critical strike chance, and thus can be a decent choice for a monk. Skinning fuels Leatherworking which is one of the best crafting professions for a monk. ; : heals a very minor amount of health, but temporarily increases your Haste. Herbalism fuels Alchemy and Inscription. ; : increases your Stamina based on your skill in Mining (up to 120 at maximum skill level). Mining fuels Blacksmithing, Engineering, and Jewelcrafting, and allows enchanters to gather the mats to have a rod made. Crafting ; : Allows you to make leather armor and armor modifications. Very good for a monk, since they can't equip mail or plate that would otherwise give better protection. ; : A useful profession for all classes, Alchemy lets you make all kinds of potions, elixirs, and flasks; many of which will fetch a fair price. You also get the passive ability , which causes you to receive a greater and longer-lasting benefit from elixirs. ; : A convenient source of gems is desirable at higher levels and there are some equippable items suited to monks. ; : Allows you a more convenient source of enchantments. The profession-unique benefits are the ability to put enchantments on rings. ; : Offers some new abilities and some of the best headgear a monk can have in the form of goggles (although they are mostly geared for rogues). Also includes some AoE with grenades. While a fun profession, the toys made by Engineering aren't the most useful in PvE or PvP. ; : Gives you a convenient source of glyphs and a reliable source of scrolls, as well as some nice shoulder enhancements at high levels. ; : Blacksmithing allows the creation of weapons, mail and plate armor (not usable by monks), and sharpening or weight stones (temporary weapon enhancements). The biggest benefit of Blacksmithing is the ability to add gem slots to your own bracers and gloves; having additional high-level gems can give you a massive bonus to any primary stat as a monk. ; : Lets you make your own bags, as well as fashionable clothes if you like to roleplay. For monks, this is mostly useful paired with Enchanting, as an easy way to make things to disenchant without needing to use the Auction House. Start your professions early! Except for Enchanting, most professions can be net money-makers and gather/produce lots of useful items. All of the crafting professions offer several items only they can use that are good for almost any class and spec, if you wish to maximize your personal gains with your profession you should look through the endgame recipes to see which of these items appeal to you the most. Secondary professions ; : Nothing specifically good about this for monks, but if you're really into lore and like exploring, you may enjoy this profession (especially after you get a flying mount). ; : Some monks can't heal, so keep up your First Aid so you have less downtime eating or waiting to regain health. ; : The ability to drag up a chest and catch oily fish may or may not be useful depending on your other professions. Fishing is almost mandatory for cooks and tailors and good to have for alchemists, blacksmiths, leatherworkers, and engineers. For monks that can't heal, having access to foods based on fish can really help. ; : Many types of food made with cooking grant Well-Fed buffs that provide small bonuses to various stats. At high levels there are plenty of high quality dishes to be made, so keep your cooking skills sharp. Long-term goals External Links Kategooria:Monks Kategooria:Starting a class series